Protect Me!
by ZRBxSTITCHES
Summary: GenisxMithos! Chapter 2 is up now, finally! Not telling you anything, just read! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protect Me!

Author: ZRBxSTICHES

Summary!GenisxMithos! When Genis gets captured by Cruxis, does he end up wanting to stay? Yaoi romance!

Disclaimer: I do not Tales of Symphonia... If I did, I would be bathing naked in a tub full of money.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Protect Me!

The sun had slowly rose. Genis had gotten out of bed and walked down stairs. Rubbing his eyes he tripped on one of the steps. He got up slowly and placed his hand on his back. He stumbled over to the kitchen table. Raine placed the food on the table and walked over to Genis and put her hand on his head.

"Genis you don't look to well..." She said with concern.

"It's nothing..." Genis replied.

"Maybe you should take a break from all this fighting. After all,  
you are a child still." Raine said.

Genis hated the feeling of contridiction because of his age. But, it was something he had grown used to.

The day had moved on to the afternoon hours. Genis layed alone in the fields. He always stood back and watched everyone else have fun.  
Genis was always bored. There was no one in the group who was around his age. He felt distant from the others. He desired a friend who would listen and acknowledge him. A special person that he could share his secrets with. A special person that would be just for him and no one else. Someone...anyone...

"Someone...Anyone... I don't care who." Genis said back to himself.

At that moment, a storm cloud had formed over Exire. And at that moment, a though dawned on Genis.

"Yes! Maybe I can find that someone in Exire! After all, they're half-elves too!" Genis said with a smile.

So he took a Rheard and headed in the direction of Exire. While riding there, the storm began to thicken. Genis saw figures in the distant. He could't make out what they were but he definately saw something.

When Genis finally hit surface, he heard the sounds of battle.  
He went to the direction where he heard it. When he reached the area he was stunned to see who was making the noises.

"Y-Yggdrasil!" Genis shouted.

Yggdrasil had just gotten finished forming a pact with Maxwell.

"Genis! What are you doing here?" Yggdrasil said, also shocked.

Genis pulled out his kendama. "Don't come near me!"

Yggdrasil ignored his words and still approached.

"I'm warning you, I'll--." Genis couldn't finish his words. Yggdrasil had knocked him unconcious.

"Sir! The pact has been formed successfully. Your next orders"  
the Cruxis Angel asked.

"Yes...Fall back! And, you, take this boy with you back to the castle." Yggdrasil ordered.

Genis began to awake, only to find himself in a dark room. He was laying in a comfortable bed. How did I get here he wondered.  
Just then, he heard a noise come from the direction of the door.

Yggdrasil walked in.

"You! Where am I?!" Genis asked loudly.

"You are in my castle on Derris Kharlan." Yggdrasil answered.

"Derris Kharlan! Isn't that the planet of the Elves. I thought it was just a legend!" Genis said.

"No. It's very much real. Now, listen, I am going to reveal something to you." Yggdrasil said with a look of worry on his face.

At that moment, light and feathers began to surround Yggdrasil and he started to change. He was shrinking. He had now turned back into Mithos.

"MITHOS!!" Genis said with shock and excitment.

"That's right. I'm the leader of Cruxis. I'm Yggdrasil!" Mithos explained.

"Where did you go? We were worried when you disappeared all of the sudden." Genis told.

"Genis! What are you doing?! I told you who I really was and you're still treating me like your friend?!" Mithos questioned.

"Well...yeah...but we're still friends, right?" Genis asked.

"But, you want to be friends with someone like me... Your enemy"  
Mithos once again asked.

"Yeah!" Genis said with a smile.

"That makes me so happy..." Mithos returning the smile.

The two sat on the bed for hours, explaining their lives and secrets they had told no one else. Genis thought to himself:

"Has the Goddess Martel answered his wish? Had she given him someone whom she can spend a lifetime with. That special person Genis would do anything to have."

"Um..Mithos? Do you mind...if...I...ya know...stay here?" Genis asked hesitantly.

"What? Of course you can! But why?" Mithos asked.

"Well...because my friends, they'll be fine without me. I've always been a burden to them. This way, I won't be in their hair anymore.  
And I also want to be here because..." Genis stopped.

"Because...?" Mithos asked.

"Because...because...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Genis yelled.

The answer left both Genis and Mithos with shocked looks on their faces.

"Uh-um...sorry Mithos...I-I didn't mean..." Genis began.

"You do? You really do?" Mithos asked.

"Yes..." Genis answered.

"You don't know how happy that makes me!" Mithos began to cry.

Mithos jumped on Genis and gave him hug.

"Hey, Mithos take it easy..." Genis said although enjoying the attention.

At that, their eyes met and Mithos placed his mouth against Genis's.  
They began a long and passionate kiss. Genis placed his right hand on the back of Mithos's head and his left hand up his shirt. Their tongues moved accordingly and Genis and Mithos were enjoying every moment of their new found love. Mithos began to move down to Genis's neck, nibbling bit-by-bit. Genis excepted it all while rubbing the Mithos's shiny blonde hair.

Emotions swirled inside of Genis. Emotions that he never felt before. It gave him a sense of safety, acceptance, and best of all, love. Genis loved these feelings and wanted them to last forever.

Mithos said looking at his new lover: "You don't know how much I love you."

"I know a lot of things, but not that. How about showing me?" Genis asked.

"Alright." Mithos answered, holding out a hand.

Genis took his hand and they walked out of the room, hand-in-  
hand.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

My first ever yoai FanFic! I might even right another chapter.  
But that all depends on what the fans say!

Please comment!-or the kitten gets it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Protect Me!

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Summary: Genis and Mithos had just started developing their relationship. What happens when the group finds out about it? Yaoi romance...

Disclaimer: This is all purely fan based. I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime in Derris-Kharlan. Genis snuck quietly through the huge hallways of Mithos' castle, so he wouldn't disturb the angel guards. He entered the ante-chamber and real quietly closed the door behind him.

Genis quickly scanned the room. "I know you're in here!" he shouted.

After, he heard a loud thud from behind the couch. Genis only laughed and ran to look behind the couch. To his surprise, there was no one behind it. Just then, Mithos wrapped his arms around Genis from behind.

"Gotcha!" Mithos shouted.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I'm supposed to be looking for you!" Genis yelled.

"Well you suck at hide n' seek. I thought I'd at least make things fun." Mithos smiled at Genis. "So? Are you having fun?"

Genis hadn't relized, but he was on top of Mithos on a couch. "Huh, well...umm..." Genis' face turned red and he couldn't quite gather the words he wanted to use.

"Are you embarassed? Awww...you're so cute!" Mithos said while hugging Genis.

"I-I am not cute! Don't treat me like a child!" Genis said, obviously flustered.

"How can I not when you're so adorable!" Mithos said teasingly.

"Grr! I'm going to bed now!" Genis stated, breaking out of Mithos' arms and stomping out of the room.

Mithos only looked at him walk away. He was happy. The first time in a long time. And Genis was the one who brought him all this happiness. And he wouldn't let anyone take him or their happiness away.

"Goodnight..." Mithos whispered.

The next day came fast. Mithos awoke on the couch where he was playing with Genis. He jumped off, stretched, and headed to wake Genis up. It was a bit of a walk. Mithos thought to himself, "Why did I have to have such a large castle?"

He finally arrived at Genis' door. Opening it quietly, he crept in the room. Walking up to Genis' bed, Mithos had a killer idea.

He jumped on the bed, shouting "Up up for pancakes!" After a couple of seconds of that, he realized the figure in the bed were two pillows. "Huh...Oh no!" he gasped, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Genis attacked Mithos from behind in the same fashion as last night. "Hey! What was that for?" Mithos yelled.

"A little thing called revenge..." Genis whispered seductively in Mithos' ear.

"HUH?! What are you planning?" Mithos asked loudly. Genis had both his arms pinned.

Mithos always thought of himself dominant. Or, at least compared to Genis. Being pinned down like this by the weaker boy made him uncomfortable. Genis knew that.

"I'll let you go, only if you apologize." Genis said with a big grin.

"...fine. I'm sorry." Mithos said blushing.

Genis got off of Mithos and sat next to him on the bed. "So, what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"I've gotta run to the Elf Village." Mithos answered.

"Huh? Why?" Genis wondered.

"A pact..." Mithos whispered "Um...nothing really important!"

Mithos stared at the ground intensly. He needed to confirm with Origin. "It would be easier to find Kratos, but I don't know where he is." Mithos said to himself.

"What about Kratos?" Genis asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Genis, do you want to come with me?"

Genis' face lit up. "Of course!"

"Okay! We leave in a couple of hours." Mithos answered.

A couple of hours later...

"You ready Genis?" Mithos asked.

"Yep!" Genis answered.

"Alright!" Purple feathers began to surround Mithos' body. He floated into the air and a large flash of light blinded Genis.

When Genis regained sight, he saw Yggdrasil. "C'mon."

Genis, a little embarassed, climbed on his back and flew toward the Ymir Forest.

As they were flying, Genis asked "Are you alright? Am I too heavy?"

"Of course you're not! I have a Cruxis Crystal. My muscles are enhanced greatly. This is nothing!" Yggdrasil reassured. Genis remembered Colette and how she picked up Regal like it was nothing. And how Presea could wield such large axes. It made sense now. They had Cruxis Crystals.

They arrived at the Ymir Forest. Yggdrasil landed and chaged back into Mithos. "Why are we walking through the forest?" Genis asked.

"I thought we could take the scenic route." Mithos answered. But it was because Mithos couldn't enter the village with Genis. But he didn't want to tell him that. As he thought to himself, it began to rain.

"Wonderful...now it's raining!" Genis said sarcastically.

Mithos didn't care. He liked the rain. The forest was beautiful because of such rains.

They arrived at the entrance to the village. Mithos turned to Genis. He didn't want to do this, but if Genis were to enter, he could get hurt because he was a half-elf. It's horrible, but true. And he couldn't take that risk.

"Um...Genis, I need you to wait out here." Mithos said.

"Huh? Why can't I go in with you?" Genis asked sadly.

"It won't take long. So please, can you just wait out here?" Mithos was hurt, trying to ask him that.

"Okay. I trust you." Genis said.

Mithos breathed deeply and walked into the village. After he was out of sight, Genis sat at the pond, staring at the fish. The rain didn't let up, so he sat under a tree. Mithos was right though, the forest was beautiful, he thought.

Genis wondered what the other were doing. Are they looking for me? Are they worried? But he was happy with his current life with Mithos. If they ever found out, they would hate me. After all, Mithos is Yggdrasil, and Yggdrasil is their enemy. If they found out, they would harm Mithos, and he would not stand for it.

Genis thought to himself, "Maybe I can convince them that Mithos is a good person. And then, they wouldn't have to fight. We could all be friends and Mithos and I can be together with everyone."

Genis liked that thought, but knew it would never happen. Their ideals are just too different. He sat there, pondering more ideas on how everyone could be happy.

Mithos walked up to Genis sitting under the trees. He was drenched and looked quite a bit tired. Genis sat up and stared at Mithos. He had a scar on his left shoulder and was bleeding in a few spots.

"Mithos are you--"

"Wait...let me talk..." Mithos cut Genis off. "We've been together for a while now. You've given me so much hapiness, that I couldn't posssibly repay you. But, I want to be with you, so I can keep on being happy."

Mithos pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring with a huge diamond. "I want to protect you, and the happiness we share. This ring symbolizes a pact we make together." Mithos placed the ring in Genis' hand. As he did that, Mithos fell to his knees.

"Mithos! Are you okay?" Genis got to his knees to talk to him on eye level.

"Yeah, I just took some injuries from fighting." Mithos answered.

"Who were you fighting?" Genis asked.

"Origin...I wanted to get that ring for the pact." Mithos stated.

Genis was speechless. Mithos loved him so much to go through this much trouble. Genis wrapped his arms around him. "Stupid...I don't need any stupid ring. What would of happened if you died?"

Mithos rested his head on Genis' shoulder. They both were crying. They sat like that for about 10 minutes.

Genis eventually pulled himself up. "C'mon. We have to treat your injuries." Genis lifted Mithos up and helped him walk to the forest entrance.

The whole trip was silent. Mithos seemed kind of dazed, which made Genis uneasy. But they eventually arrived at the entrance.

"Are you alright?" Genis asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Thank you..." Mithos answered. His bleeding had stopped, and they decided to take a break. They both layed down next to eachother.

"Mithos, why did you go through so much trouble for that ring?"

"Because...Origin will protect it's wearer from any danger. I want you to always be safe...if you died...I couldn't live either." Mithos was tired and needed medical treatment.

Genis turned so his face met Mithos', he moved in slowly and kissed him on his forehead. He wrapped his arms around him and held Mithos to his chest. Genis began to stroke his hair. Mithos had then fell asleep.

"GENIS!!" Genis had heard someone shout his name. He shot up to look and see who it was.

Standing in front of him, Lloyd and company looked at him with shocked expressions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da-da-dum!!

We've reached the point of climax! What will happen next?

I want to thank ViarouraFox for wanting a second chapter so badly. I didn't think I was that good!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
